Autumn Waves (Hiatus)
by Ballad Rose
Summary: Elders, Nachtmerries and Melusina - the forlorn spectre of Luxembourg. Mythological creatures are appearing in the seas of Namimori. Thieves seize this opportunity to break the law set by the infamous Hibari Kyoya, the cloud guardian of Vongola. Worse of all, a mermaid claims to have traded her legs for him. (sighs) Could it get any worse? AU Hibari Kyoya X OC
1. Prologue

Come home to me  
Three autumns from now, with tales of thee  
By the harbour, I'll wait  
Waiting for thee

The tides brought nothing back  
No present, no picture, no letter  
Four moons have risen and fallen  
By the harbour, I'll wait  
Waiting for thee

Singing with the waves, Sinking my feet into the sand  
The wind is my dancing partner  
The fire keeps me warm at night  
All night long without your touch  
Yet  
By the harbour, I still wait  
Waiting for thee

The roof leaks tears of the sky  
Water chills my bed  
I pray for the storm to subside  
So you may continue your journey

Come home to me  
Another three autumns from now, with tales of thee  
By the harbour, I'll wait  
Waiting for thee


	2. Chapter 1

The wind blew with unexpected ferocity. The sails pointed proudly towards Namimori. According to Gokudera's calculations, they will it before dusk. In the meantime, Lambo decided to steal Gokudera's bacon. Most of the crew stayed in their bucks while Gokudera chased Lambo around the deck. Lambo lazily dodged the attacks and Gokudera resorted to dynamites.

The afternoon heat did nothing to dispel the nippy drafts. Something was amiss. Something disturbing enough for Tsuna to ignore the dynamite explosions. There were plenty of objections about fireproofing the ship. The investment was a huge chuck of money but it kept the ship intact during battles. Gokudera's dynamites were no exceptions.

 _Splash._

"HIIIEEEEEEEEE!" a cabin boy shrieked as Hibird settled on his head

The chase came to a stop. Everyone silently gave their pity and Lambo felt his legs went limp.

"I….will…."

"Sorry, Hibari-san," Lambo threw himself onto the floor.

"…bite you to death."

His heart jumped into his throat as Gokudera arranged for a rope. Hibari was not on the ship and he, Lambo….pushed him off it. The coldness of the wood seeped into his trembling palms. The wind patted his back mockingly.

Hibari hated the water. Lambo can just strike _hope_ off the list.

"Hurry up and get me out of here. It's freezing in here," Hibari shivered on the surface of the sea.

Goosebumps were protruding all over Hibari's arms. The temperature of the water had dropped drastically. Anger tinted his metallic eyes as puffs of cold breath left his lips. It was pathetic being so weak, just waiting and shivering for help.

A rope from above dropped to Hibari's rescue. He silently secured it around his waist and tugged on the rope when he was done.

For the past few months, the afternoon had scorched the Vongolas' skin dark brown. The waves fluidly bobbed up and down. Yet, fingers of frost were slowly creeping up the sides of the ship. It took a moment for Hibari to believe his eyes.

"The Elders are here," Hibari shouted.

Alarm bells were struck repeatedly. The deck crew went into position under Gokudera's orders. Those in the bunk rushed out as soon as possible. Despite the sudden startle, the Vongola crew are well trained and refrained themselves from questioning the superiors.

News reached Tsuna and the remaining 3 guardians. Attacks from Elders were rarer than Hibari kissing a girl. Few had survived to tell the tale. In a situation like this, it is either a fight to run with tails tugged between legs or a fight to the death.

A falcon flew west. It had been dispatched for help. The flag of Vongola was unfurled with a majestic flap.

Sending the abnormal movements on the ship, several tails in the sea gave a hard push. Sails of fins struck out of the Elders' backs. With an ear-piercing cry, the Elders shot themselves out of the water. They gracefully landed on the railings like vampire bats. The men stared fearfully at those snarling black eyes. Bones cracked unearthly as the creatures knelt, spreading their amrs out wide.

The scent of fear touching their skin sent shivers up their necks. It has been such a long time since the Elders have confronted the human species. It had been so long till the Elders could not help but notice the physical resemblances they shared.

Broom sticks and bed frames, anything flammable was set on fire. This ship may be running on a frozen rudder but Vongola is the almighty mafia famiglia of the whole of Western Astuzia, based at Namimori. Strategies can be created to offset the disadvantage of being human.

The captain of the ship had the frozen rudder removed to stop the ship from going around in circles. Hands deftly tuned the ringing and adjusted the sails.

The Elders admired the speed of these humans but it was time to stop sightseeing. Their heads turned systematically, accessing the creaks of the ship, the altitude the ship was tipping and most importantly, their prey.

The wind blew with unexpected ferocity. Something was amiss. Snow fluttered down onto the heads of the Vongolas. It was like a sacred cleansing ritual, preparing the Vongolas for their deaths. Faster than the wingbeat of a hummingbird, the Elders disappeared.

 _May the hunt begin._

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Thank you for reading this fanfic. I am sure that you have some comments so please leave one XD  
Constructive criticisms are welcomed. I have not be writing fiction for half a year and my skills may not be at its best.

Soooo is this _Elder_ creature interesting? Do you mind telling me your opinions about the Elders? The second chapter will reveal more about them including the mermaid.


End file.
